Seven
by Aspect1
Summary: For millenniums, the same war has been fought between the Dödssynder (Seven Cardinal Sins) and the Himmelska Förtjänster (Seven Heavenly Virtues) in the world of Amoris. Each time a side is about to emerge victorious, their ally falls be it by their own hands or the enemy's. Now, two eras have passed without an end and all the pieces have gathered once more. Full summary inside.


**Summary: For millenniums, the same war has been fought between the Dödssynder (Seven Cardinal Sins) and the Himmelska Förtjänster (Seven Heavenly Virtues) in the world of Amoris. Each time a side is about to emerge victorious, their ally falls be it by their own hands or the enemy's. Now, after having two eras pass without a conclusion, all the pieces have gathered once again. However, this time, unforeseen events will twist the battle and cycles shall be broken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not MCL or some of the original characters[1].**

* * *

"Will she come?"

"She will come."

"She abandoned us."

"She did not abandon us, she will never do that."

"But she's an elf; she holds no allegiance to us."

"She has been with us for the last two thousand years already and you say she is disloyal towards us?"

A horse whinnies, breaking the conversation flow and the two druids tense. A white horse clad with as much armour as a horse can hold clops over to them. It carries their King and he gives the two of them a stern look though it is more directed to the one voicing out doubts.

"Cerise will not abandon us," a soft voice interjects, stopping Henry from berating the druid for having so little faith. "Metricas will give her help. Now, get back in line and don't break formation again."

They nod and bow their heads to Loriana and move back in line. Henry gives a nod of thanks to the long blond-haired lady and sets to head to the top of the formation. Loriana makes her horse fall into step with him and she places a hand over his right fist.

"Have faith, don't lose hope. Don't come after me if I separate from all of you. The rest needs you and I can manage on my own," she tells though it is obviously a lie. Ever since her reincarnation, she has never once took part in a battle.

Henry sighs and faces the dense forest in front of them. He can feel the magic, Cerise's magic, resonating with him. It is everywhere but unseen and though it's only function is to protect them and the forest from dark forces, it gives him a small measure of comfort and strength. It dampens his spirits to know that when Ira comes, she will rip through the entire web of the magic and the forest as well.

Loriana removes her hand and holds back the reins. The sudden loss of warmth jolts Henry back to reality and he pushes thoughts away of his sister, safe from the impending danger though not of choice.

"They are here," she whispers but the people behind her pick up on it and soon the words are rippling throughout.

Henry hears them before he sees them. The thudding of bear paws gets louder and louder until it becomes near deafening. His ultramarine eyes widen. Just how many are there?! Not to mention that Loriana has confirmed that Avaritia would have the forest surrounded to prevent any escape.

Henry turns his horse around to face his army and draws his sword out of its sheath. He raises it to the sky and set his face into a grim expression. Fear, he knows, is in every single one of them, including him. Fear can unhinge many people but he will not let them fall, not when the battle has yet to begin.

"My comrades!" he shouts. "Today, war has come right to our doorstep. Even so, will we run? No! We shall not flee like cowards but instead face them bravely and with courage! Remember those who we leave behind, keep them in our hearts and never back down! Live, my brothers, live!"

He turns his horse back to the forest and sees the army of Wrath coming straight at them. They ride black bears with red eyes and are hooded. Their signature red mist cloaks them and though Henry cannot see their eyes, he is certain that their eyes are crimson. Ira leads them, her sword already drawn. There is a sudden wind so strong that it shakes the trees' leaves and blows back Ira's hood, revealing a girl with chin-length blond hair and a tail of hair that has a white ribbon tied around it. Her crystal blue eyes are so filled with intense hatred that it makes Henry stop and wonder if confronting her is the best thing to do. She is, after all, the best fighter out of the Dödssynder.

"Come now Henry, now is not the time for hesitation," Loriana murmurs.

He swallows and then points his sword at her. She, the embodiment of anger, merely grins savagely when she sees it.

"Charge!" he yells.

Metal clashes against metal. Bloodcurdling shrieks are heard everywhere from both sides as blades slide into one another. Horses whinny as the bears roar and slash them. Swords behead and pierce. Arrows bury themselves in the enemy's chest. The once pure green grass is now tainted crimson and the lake that sits behind them starts to bleed red.

The druids fight a losing battle, their force only being half of the opponent's. They know it but they do not back down. If they lose here, the fate of the world is as good as headed towards destruction.

"Loriana!" the shout attracts Henry's attention and he watches wide-eyed as Nathaniel dashes towards her.

He flings his sword up just in time to parry Ira's attack. He winces at the impact and the screeching of blades as Ira forces his sword down. Loriana stabs the wraith in front of her and brings her horse around. Her grip on her sword tightens and she swings it behind her, slicing another of Ira's troops. Castiel suddenly enters the scene and thrusts his sabre at Ira.

"Come," Loriana hisses to Nathaniel, "while she is distracted!" Then she spurs her horse on in another direction.

"Loriana!" Ira shrieks. She spins to Castiel and quickly disarms him before speeding off after her prey.

Castiel grits his teeth and takes out his other sword before galloping after them. Several wraiths spot him and chase after him as well. Soon, they have departed the battlefield and are in the forest.

"Loriana, you can't ride all the way out of Melsar!" Nathaniel shouts.

Ira's infuriated growl interrupts the Virtue's answer and a dagger flies between them. Nathaniel stops his horse abruptly and turns back to face the raging Anger. He already knows her plan. She doesn't have to use her own hands to kill Loriana. Merely driving her out of the forest will do the job and it is that she aims for.

"Nathaniel, you idiot, don't turn your back on enemies!" Castiel barks as he crashes into a grove yet manages to decapitate Ira's soldiers.

"You're cornered now," Ira sings. Her blue orbs glitter as the savage grin returns once more.

Castiel backs his horse to beside Nathaniel's and leans over and whispers, "I saw the elves when I was coming here."

"We have to try to hold them until then and we can't let Loriana get close to Ira," Nathaniel answers as he tries to calm his nervous horse.

Ira glances at Nathaniel's horse and narrows her eyes. Nervousness and she senses a little bit of agitation as well. That must have come from being so near her but the underlying current of calm is much too odd. She knows of only two races that could calm animals just by their presence; the elves and the mermaids. But the mermaids are in the Althranduil Sea, too far away from Melsar Forest which only left…

"The elves," Ira hisses.

Just as she said it, the faint clopping of hooves suddenly changes into a clamour and the elves barge straight into the forest. Arrows start flying and steel blades glint and flash everywhere. Ira's bear starts to move backwards but she bears down on it and raises her sword. She can hear everything, from the shouts of people having death claim them to the battle cries of the fearless. She can feel both armies surging forward in a final clash and most of all, the anger that stirs their hearts. Being the embodiment of Wrath, she feeds on anger and she zeroes in on that. Strength fills her and she lets out a little giggle at the sudden surge.

Troops fall all around her, bringing their enemies down with them. Her cold blue eyes fixate on Loriana's back and she adjusts her grip on her sword. Too long has Loriana been in actual battle, she muses, her actions are sloth-like but even that is an insult to Socordia.

_Do it._

The voice that murmurs is not her own. Even then, she listens to it. A straight path is clear before her; she hurls the sword and watches it cut through the air.

Nathaniel lifts his head up from a fallen specter and catches sight of the flying sword. He is too far away from the clueless Loriana. Nevertheless, he kicks his horse into a gallop, cutting down any enemy daring to confront him. The fight could not end here. Loriana is only within a wild grasp of his hand but it is not enough to stop the sword. An opponent leaps in front of Nathaniel, blocking him. He barely spares it a glance as he focuses solely on Loriana. Pain erupts in him and he lets out a shout. Forging past the agony, he screams at the top of his voice:

"LORIANA!"

_This is not the end, this is only the beginning._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning! **

**[1]- This was originally meant to be a one shot (and an absurdly long one at that) for a friend but I started getting more ideas and managed to expand the plot and decided to make it into a chaptered story. Her characters are Rachelle, Henry, Elliot and Oliver. **

**Also, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
